Services and additional functions provided by electronic devices (e.g., a mobile device) have been increasing of late, in order to raise an effective value of an electronic device and to satisfy users. Various applications executable in an electronic device have been developed to meet this increasing consumer demand.
An electronic device may be equipped with basic applications developed by a manufacturing company of the electronic device or may download additional applications from websites throughout the Internet. These additional applications may be developed by developers registered with the application sales website. Anyone who has developed applications can freely sell the applications to a user of the electronic device through such sites. Today, tens to hundreds of thousands of applications are offered for free or for a sum of money to different types of electronic devices.